ME 3 Hunt for the Kalikosaurus
by Servala
Summary: I allways wondered how they found the time for such task like find a book or something and what the crew would think about it so that is my only excuse for thils little mindgame of mine..


James Vega looked around the shuttle. It was a little tight, because Shepard had brought the entire team, including Traynor for this mission. Not that it bothered him... LC Williams's ass pushed close to him. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do here, Lola?"  
"At the Citadel, I overheard a Salarian scientist who is looking for a fossil Kaliko-saurus to clone them. That would allow the Krogan to ride at ground operations on them in the battle, when vehicles because of the terrain are not an option." Shepard's green eyes shone thrilled at the idea. "Thanks to specialist Traynor's scans we were able to narrow the search field to twenty square kilometers." When all eyes turned to Traynor, she tried to make herself as small as possible. Shepard ignored it and pointed to a map. "We split into four teams, one scans, the other keep an eye on the environment. See it as a day off. "  
"Loco, completely loco," commented Vega and Garrus muttered in Talis direction: "a day off on a planet where everything literally like to kill us." Tali giggled.

"Vakarian?" Shepard looked at him sternly. "No... nothing... sounds like fun," the Turian replied quickly and checked again on his Viper.  
A few minutes later the shuttle landed and all were glad to get away from the narrowness. They were on the verge of an ocean whose waves rolled gently down the beach. Behind a short sandy section began the jungle with palm-like and very huge plants. Would not the heads of large, gray, carnivorous marine animals, their huge teeth glinted in the light, curious look to them; it would have looked like a tropical paradise. "That feels like ancient times. I like dinosaurs, but dead dinosaurs." Vega murmured softly to Ashley, who nudged him.

"Well, then: Garrus and Tali take the western section. EDI, Traynor the north. Williams and Vega go to the east and Liara and I will search at the beach. Any other questions?"

"Why do you take the beach while we were all in the dangerous jungle full of large animals that like to eat Turians?"

Shepard looked cold to Garrus. "Because I'm your commanding officer." She waved a hand in a shooing gesture. "Come on, the sooner we find the fossil, the faster we're back on the ship."

"So much for a day off," Tali murmured softly.

Liara and Shepard looked after the teams until they disappeared in the thicket before they set themselves to work. Shepard waited a moment longer and then followed the Asari, her weapon ready. Zigzag walking, always careful not to get to close to the water, Liara scanned the area with her Omnitool. Half an hour later, she sighed, annoyed and watched to Shepard.

"Why are we here," she asked, evasively a big wave which swept over the beach. "Not that I do not appreciate a day in the fresh air, but do we not have better things to do than on a planet in a remote system try to detect a fossil that may be here?"

Shepard smiled enthusiastically. "It is important; just imagine the many Krogan that could be even more deadly with our help."

Liara let her head hang for a moment, then shook it and sighed.  
"You have no idea what we were looking for, right?"

Shepard rubbed her hand over her chin. "Well ..."

"Jane ..." Liara sounded desperate. "You have to stop that! You listen on the Citadel that someone is looking for something and immediately afterward we have to find it. Think of the book for this Volus ... We were two days into this dusty ruins until we found it! "

Shepard looked at her, smiling, "I thought you liked ruins?"

"Ancient ruins Shepard, ancient ..." Liara sounded almost desperate.

Shepard came up to her and looked her in the eyes under half closed lids. "Oh come on, it's fun and it's nice here." She grabbed Liara at the waist and pulled her closer, to give her a kiss.

"But Commander, not at work." Liara smiled, tried to evade her, but her voice was soft and seductive.

As their lips were almost touching, a red dot of a sniper rifle appeared next to Liara's right eye.

"Commander, I do not believe that the Fossil we are looking for is at this point." Garrus reported over radio.

Both parted, as a second point adjacent to the first, which then wandered over Liaras body. "Well, who knows, if the Commander digs deep enough ..." They both looked very embarrassed and Liara s cheeks flashed deep purple as she heard Ashley's words.

"Commander, the probability of which the sought object is located at or under Dr. T'Soni's clothes is less than 0.0001%," now EDI joined the mocking conversation.

Shepard grumbled indignantly: "I should arrest you or better yet leave you here! For holding your weapons to the commanding officer... "

"Liara ..." Tali began with very stretching voice. "As so our new commanding officer, you are also of the opinion that we should return to the Normandy?" Liara giggled as Tali had a point, both weapons pointed to her.

Shepard was grinding her teeth. "We'll stay until we find something and now get to work!" She snapped.

****

As they arrived three days later on the Citadel they found the salarian scientists, which initially thought they would make fun of him. Then he rejoiced exuberantly and went away to clone the dinosaurs.

"You see?" Shepard said only cheerful to Ash and Liara, who accompanied her. Only a few seconds later her head jerked around when she noticed another Salarian, who seemed to have a problem. "Quick Liara!" In panic Ashley grabbed Shepard's left arm, Liara her right and together they hurried toward the elevator.

"But he needs help but ... my help."


End file.
